The Castle Files what REALLY should have happened
by nikkicarter
Summary: A continuation/minor changing of episodes that I think should have ended differently. T for now, but may possibly change later. SPOILER ALERTS LIKE CRAZY! Marked as complete because they are all one-shots, don't worry I'm not going to stop writing them!
1. episode:punked

_A/N: This is a series of castle episode continuations, what I think should have happened in the end of every episode. I'll try to put them in order. So after watching Castle tonight, not really sure what episode, the time-traveling one I guess, I just got stuck on this one scene, where Castle's doorbell rings, and it's Beckett, and he opens the door and says "How do you know when you're in love?" Actually, I'm not really sure what Beckett said back, but I think it should have turned out differently. After they figure out the case, they should have had this scene in the car, something like this._

_Castle turns to Beckett:_ "So how do you know when you're in love?"

_Beckett does her whole lip-bite-smile-blush thing._ "Well it's not really something you can explain Castle, it kind of like this _feeling. _You want to be around them even when you're mad, and he's acting like an idiot. But when you are around him, it's like the most wonderful drug in the wor-" _Turns to look at him, and says in a very no-bullshit-Castle-tone: _"Why?"

"Oh, just, something Alexis said."

"The Ashley guy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if she's happy, then that's what's important. He likes her back right?"

"Yeah, he does."

"And he actually shows it?"

"Yeah….." _ Castle kinda trails off…staring into space. Then he turns around to look at Beckett, kind of half-grin-half-squinty-narrowed-eyes-Castle look on his face, (You know what I mean, guys), _"We are, still, talking about Alexis, right?"

_In her 'I'm not lying' tone….._"Yeah. Of course. Who else would we be talking about?"

The End

_(And we all sigh and smile and say, "What idiots.")_

_Thanks for reading my silly story! Please drop a note and check out the next chap when it's up!_


	2. episode:the triple killer

_A/N: So….WOW! That Castle episode? The Triple killer? Great ending twist…..and O.M.F.G.! I have to say, for awhile there, with the flaxen braid stuff and the 'keep your family close threat', I thought he would go after Alexis. The real ending? AMAZING! Did anyone else notice the amount of emotion in Beckett's voice when she yelled "CASTLE!"? Or how happy she was to see him alive? And then the scene by the pool? I almost cried. I don't think there's really that much to change in this episode, so this is more of an OMG note, but maybe-_

(Sitting by the pool)

Beckett says: "I know exactly how you feel," and puts her hand on Castle's knee. He holds her hand, and she leans into him. "Don't worry, Castle. We'll get him."

(And we all sigh and smile wildly)

THE END

_Please check back next week for a better episode continuation!_


	3. episode:almost famous

_I don't own the characters, or the episode, or the story-starters, just the minor change/additions that I made to the episode._

_A/N: OK, so I think there was a SERIOUS lack of Castle-cracks in that episode, Almost Famous. I mean, a male stripper dressed as a cop as a vic, and no comment about Beckett and strip clubs? What a slacker! So anyway….read and review, you know the drill 3 you all!_

_#1: When that hung-over girl says "Some people have a thing for cops…."_

Castle turned to look at Beckett, who is trying desperately to ignore him.

"You know, I've always had a thing for cops."

Beckett rolls her eyes.

_#2 When Castle is surrounded by ladies in the strip club, and he pretends Beckett's his girl friend…_

Castle looks up to see Beckett

"Hey, this is the girlfriend I was telling you ladies about…"

He pulls Beckett down on his lap, because she has to play along. She grabs his ear, and grins at him.

As soon as his fans leave she gives him the death-glare and pulls him up by his ear.

_#3 (whenever)_

Beckett is sitting at her desk doing paperwork, and Castle is leaning on the table next to her.

"So, Detective Beckett, have you ever been to a bachelorette party?"

She doesn't look up.

"Castle, every girl with a married friend has been to a bachelorette party."

"You included?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Yes, Castle. Me included."

"So, was there a stripper?"

She looks at him, raises and eyebrow and puts her pen down.

"Yep."

"And…?"

"And nothing, Castle. Go home. You can annoy me in the morning."

Beckett stands up and grabs her coat.

"May I give you a ride home, Detective Beckett?"

He knows her car is getting fixed.

She gives him her don't-mess-with-me-Castle look.

"As _tempting _as that offer sounds, I'm meeting Lanie. Girls' night out."

"At…a…strip club?"

She walks to the elevator.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Castle. Wouldn't you like to know."

As the elevator doors close, we see Beckett bite her lip and try to hold back a smile.

_Ok! That's it! Thanks for reading my silly series! _

_Check back next time for another installment of…_

_(dramatic music)_

_The Castle Files!_


	4. episode:close encounters

_A/N: Sorry this took so long, guys. May I say, though, that was amazing. What a cool episode! Aliens and murder and conspiracy, oh my! Anyway- a few changes._

#1-When the car dies and their cell phones are dead and it's dark…

Beckett looks a little freaked.

Quietly, she mutters "I really hate these movies."

"What?"

"Oh come on, Castle, haven't you seen this one? Boy and girl are driving down a road in the middle of nowhere, car breaks and there's no one around for miles…"

Castle looks out the window at the empty road.

"Their cell phones don't work…"

Castle checks his cell phone, which is dead.

"The guy gets out to see what's wrong with the car, the girl looks away for a second and he's gone. Or dead."

"Lucky I'm making you get out and check then."

She gives him a wow-Castle-nice-going look.

Suddenly, the creepy-spotlights-from above turn on, and we see Beckett grab Castle's hand.

#2-Not really a change, more of side note. Did you notice that the first questions Castle and Beckett ask are about the location of the other? Just saying.

#3-Insert anywhere after the whole hickey conversation, ("Is that a hickey?" "Yes." "No!" "I wish it were.")

Beckett turns to Castle.

"You wish it were?" (Said in that incredulous tone)

"Well, come on detective." He moves closer. "I can't say I'd really object to you kissing my neck." He moves closer, invading her space (not that she minds). "Especially if I get to kiss yours."

She is entranced for a second, then shakes it off and pushes him away.

"Castle. Focus."

#4-At the very end, when Castle is spouting stupid questions, walking away into the dark with Beckett.

"Castle!"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"But was it-"

He breaks off as she grabs the lapels of his jacket and kisses him.

He shuts up, and stands there for second as she walks away, then runs after her.

(cuts to credits)

_And-thanks for watching Castle-tag-TV! Tune in next week for the tag to "__Last Call"! Please review!_

Annina: Monsieur Rick, what kind of a man is Captain Renault?  
Rick: Oh, he's just like any other man, only more so.


	5. episode:last call

_A/N: Sorry I've been so late with an update, guys. The significant lack of Castle episodes lately, plus the fact that I'm still perfecting the episode tag for '__Close Encounters of the Murderous Kind' has kind of diminished the creative spark. I was going to post this yesterday, and then I read this AMAZING-AWESOME-MINDBLOWING article…..about Castle and Beckett(duh)….and the episode "Knockout"….and…..wait for it….THEIR KISS! I know right! And it had better not be a prank, or someone will die :) I am *almost* willing to forgive the writers for the 2-week hiatus after that! And the episode I'm writing about was freaking amazing! I mean, they all sing _the piano man_? How cool is that? And Beckett, well she seems to really be opening up to Castle, a lot happier and all smiley. (Obviously not because of *Josh* because they __have__ to have broken up by now) ANYWAYS…_

_Wow. I have no changes. None. Zip. _

_Huh. Sorry guys._

_If you have any, please PM me and I will put them in along with your name._

_And here's they are! First two ideas submitted by Elishak. (thanks!)_

#1-After the conversation about Beckett's tattoo, set in the tunnel, in a moment of silence.

"So….Beckett….."

She turns to look at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Where's that tattoo?"

She gives him that yeah-right grin and bites her lip.

"Well, at least tell me what it is."

Beckett rolls her eyes and walks away and Castle follows her.

"A rose on your hip? A spiderweb on your back?"

(cuts to commercial)

#2-The scene where Beckett flirts with the bartender, Just after she says "Did you see that?"

"Did you see that?"

"How could I miss it? Can't he see we're together?"

She looks at him.

"Undercover. Not, that, I would mind be together not undercover, but-"

"No. His reaction, Castle. When I mentioned Donny. I don't think he knows."

#3- More of a side note. In the (epic!) ending, when they all sing the piano man, did anyone else notice how Castle looks at Beckett for so long? I mean, it's pretty obvious he likes (loves) her.

_A/N: All for now!Suggestions/feedback much appreciated!_

"_Here's lookin' at you, kid."_


	6. episode:nikki heat

_A/N: Sorry about the hiatus there, guys. I've been feeling pretty crappy for about 2 weeks now, plus there was a lot going on in my life. I know, no excuse. But, as obsessed as I am, I didn't even see this episode when it aired. I was too busy throwing up. :( So, I watched it on ABC and wow. What a great idea! I know I've said this before, but those writers, someone needs to give them a pay raise. A Beckett doppelganger? Brilliance! So, not very many changes here, I'm pretty happy 'cause of the next eppy, TOMORROW, when Beckett and Castle FINALLY have a Caskett moment! And a Lanie/Javier BIG MOMENT! *dies of happiness* Right. The story. Ok, here goes!_

_Disclaimer: Like they'd ever let me have the show. They wouldn't get it back in one piece ;)_

_And-another note, have you ever tried watching on mute? Beck's face when Natalie kisses Castle is PRICELESS!_

_#1-When Castle holds up the ring, demonstrating to Beckett what he thought had happened, and said "Will you marry me?" _

She looks at him, confused for a second, and he looks completely serious…

She shakes her head and says, "Very convincing Castle."

When he turns to Ryan, we see her look at him with furrowed brows, still a little shaken.

_#2-After Natalie asks Beckett if Castle's gay, and Beckett finds out that Castle said no to Natalie's 'offer'._

**("L**ast night, I invited him back to my place, and he said something to me that I have never heard from a man before," Natalie says, looking completely serious and a little confused.

"What?

"No," says Natalie (with a completely straight face!)

**We see a look of shock cross Beckett's face.**

"**No?"**

**Natalie leaves to go get coffee, and Castle walks up.**

**He looks at her.**

"**What's up?"**_ (I don't know what's up with the bold here, I can't seem to fix it.)_

"**Why?"**

"**Why…what?"**

"**Why didn't you sleep with me? Her-me, not me-me."**

**Castle actually considers this.**

"**Well, it's not the same. I mean, sleeping with the fictional you, that I wrote, played by someone else, that wouldn't be the same as actually sleeping with you. **Despite the hair, despite the clothing, I still see Natalie, a**nd when I do sleep with you-"**

**Beckett cuts him off.**

"**Whaddya got on the clients Ryan?"**

**When Castle turns away, she gives him another '**_**Did he actually mean that?' **_**look. **

_#3-After Ryan proposes to his girlfriend *claps hands* (Am I the only one who thought that was perfect?)_

Beckett turns to Castle.

"That was perfect."

"You think so? I think it could have been bigger."

"No, it was perfect, just how every girl wants to be proposed to."

"Huh."

Castle files this information away, and focuses on the scene before him.

_A/N: So that last scene, not much going on, but I may have Castle propose at a very much later date, and I wanted to set the scene. So yeah. Gonna go watch Castle now. *NOTICE* For my H/P fans-a new songfic is in the works, the song being "A Thousand Miles", requested by my friend. Thanks again for reading, and please drop a line through the little button below. Even just a smiley face. I'm not picky. :)_


	7. episode:poof you're dead

_A/N: Ohmygod. I need a time machine, to go to next week and watch Knockdown. Castle and Beckett become CastleandBeckett. *squee* (Which I thought was this episode, but whatever). How in the world do the writers come up with this awesomeness? The case was freakin' amazing, and the Lanie/Esposito subplot was HOT! (Nothing beats my favorite couple, but still). Ok-um, the episode. Right. Loved the moment where C&B are theory-bouncing/case-solving and Castle stops and look at Beckett with such….love? Adoration? Whatever it is, I was so happy. And she didn't brush off the Castle-breaking-up-with-Gina moment. I feel like a failure, though, 'cause I still haven't put up a new story, and I only have 3 minor changes to this eppy. The A/N will be longer than the story. Again. Sorry. _

_Disclaimer: The writers are doing such a good job that I don't even WANT to own the show right now!_

#1-After Beckett pulls the street magician out of his magic-box-thingy and says "Alakazam, jackass," I could just imagine Castle going "Oh that was so cool!"

#2-After Castle makes his phone disappear, it should ring again, like from his coat pocket or something.

#3-At a completely inappropriate moment….

Castle turns to Beckett.

"So….you have a naval ring?"

And Beckett gives him her 'shut-up-Castle' look.

_A/N: Yeah. That was a failure of a story. But honestly? Who else thought that episode was pretty-damn-near-perfect? *raises hand* *looks around* Fine then. Please drop a smiley face at least?_

_Button Down There_


	8. episode:knockdown

_A/N: *squee!* The episode we've been waiting for! I have to say, I did a little happy dance when it started, and then it got better, and better, and better, and better! I started this series 'cause I got mad at the writers for something they should have done, but honestly I may have to start re-watching old episodes for new chapters here, but….I feel like a failure as a critic because I can't find any major changes I can argue about. *sighs* I guess that's good, though, 'cause it means my fictional dreamland version of the show is almost identical to the real one. Wow. Long author's note there. Sorry. So ummm….what was this about again? Oh, right. The story. Here is is!_

_Disclaimer: I was given the rights to Castle for New Year's. *sees lawyers* Umm…I mean, in…my…dreams?_

_#1-An extended side note, really._

Did anyone else notice the awesomeness when A) Beckett went to Castle, B) She described him as someone she trusts, C) The look on Castle's face when he said "I thought you'd been shot."? Ooh, that reminds me….

_#2-After the dude gets shot._

Castle gives Beckett a hug.

She looks confused. "What was that for?"

The look on Castle's face almost makes us all cry. "When I saw the blood on your shirt, I thought you'd been shot," he says, in a completely quiet and scared way, looking straight at her. "I…"

She looks back at him, not missing the fear in his eyes, and is shaken by it. "Uh, I'm going up to the twelfth, I'll drop you off at your place and-"

"Not a chance…"

(etc…)

_#3-Continuation of above side note._

D) After above scene, when they switch back to the precinct, Castle sits really close to Beckett, in a way that suggests he's almost protecting her. E) I would have shot the Simmons guy, but I'm glad she didn't.

_#4-When Kate slams Simmons into the interrogation window._

Castle should have tried to stop her, but in his place I wouldn't have either.

My change, though…..When Simmons says "You want some too?" To Castle, Castle should have slugged him.

Also, Montgomery may be a hard ass, but you can tell he's really a good guy. He cares about Beckett, acts like her father, especially when it comes to her mother's murder. However, I wanted him to be a little more lenient on this one.

_#5-After Kate stalks off when Montgomery boots her off the case_

"Beckett? Kate!"

"You too, Castle, clear out," says Montgomery.

Castle brushes by him and runs after Beckett.

(If I put this in, then I guess he doesn't catch up, 'cause the next scene's with Martha.)

_#6- (JOSH'S IN AFRICA! CASTLE BROUGHT HER FLOWERS!*explodes in happiness*) Umm…oh yeah, the window of The Death of Johanna Beckett (I almost cried, it was such a fluffy/sappy/awesome/sweet/sad scene)_

"When did you start?"

"Over the summer. When you were in the Hamptons." Beckett noticeably doesn't look at Castle.

"Sorry," he says softly.

Her eyebrows wrinkle slightly, and she looks at him sideways, but says nothing.

_*flash forward to the pictures*_

"Oh, and I don't get to see you in action?"

"Trust me Castle it was not pretty."

"Well, that makes it better, now I have to see it," Castle says with a funny little half smile that makes his eyes wrinkle a bit.

She smiles at him softly as he begins looking through the negatives.

_#7- (Wow! I made it to 7! She called him "Rick"!) Another side note, so many in this episode. I was looking for the Ryan line, couldn't find it so I re-watched the episode and wrote it down._

Ryan, while being tortured in ice water: "Listen, ass-clown. I went to Catholic school for twelve years. Hell, they use to do this to me for talking in class."

_#8-After the AMAZING *coughs* real *coughs* "acting" in the kissing scene there, I missed the next few lines, had to go re-watch it on YouTube, one minor minor minor change…_

"Wow," Castle said, out of breath. "That was amazing."

Caught off-guard, Kate expresses her TRUE feelings. "Yeah," she says. Then-"Wait, what?"

(And turns to look at him, he gives some half-assed excuse, continue on with butt-kicking and saving Ryan and Esposito.)

_#9-Thanks to danidannidanny and No1castlefan for reminding me about the 'yo mamma' crack Esposito made, which does indeed deserve a mention. _

"Okay, okay, the cops know all about….me and your mom."

_#10-And one, last, change…..In the ambulance…the whole scene of which I will right out because of awesomeness….._

"Hey there, Chuck Norris," Beckett cracks, sliding into the ambulance with Castle.

They both laugh. She takes the wrappings from him, which he had been undoing.

"How's the hand?"

He chuckles softly. "Uh, excruciating."

She nods and smiles gently, continuing to wrap his hand.

"How's Ryan and Esposito?"

"Hmm, mild hypothermia, wounded pride." She gives him a raised-eyebrows-Beckett-one-liner smirk, (*See A/N #2!), and says "Guess which one will heal first?"

He smiles a genuine Castle-being-sweet smile at her, and she finishes with his hand, smoothing the bandages. Beckett looks up at him, a real honest moment of sweetness.

*Change alert* Then, she leans over slowly and kisses him. A real kiss, that is, on the lips.

When she pulls back, he looks a little shell-shocked again.

"Thank you," she says. "For having my back in there."

"Always" (**See A/N #2!)

(Cuts to EPICAWESOME ending scene. She really needs an Emmy award. Really.)

_A/N #2-Woo! Longest list ever, and best episode ever! Ok, so the * marks. #1-The raised-eyebrows-Beckett-one-liner smirk, my favorite example of this is when Castle says something about Beckett's witchy powers, and then a minute later or so, she's looking for something, Castle asks her what it is, and She dead-pans "My broomstick." And does the one-liner-smirk. #2-For the Stargate SG1 fans *hugs you all*, the "Always" made me think of what Jack said to Sam after her father dies, that he'd be there. Always. *sighs in happiness* I ship them, too, in case you haven't noticed _:) _Ummm…..right. Thanks for reading my excessive author's notes, I love you all, my wonderful viewers, and please drop a smiley face._

_*Evil bunny says CLICK THE BUTTON!*  
_


End file.
